


Red, the Color of Passion

by sydney_hazard



Series: Dragon Age (Lynessa) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Slightly drunk, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydney_hazard/pseuds/sydney_hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall is lusting after the beautiful Lynessa Levellan, but she is taken by the Lord Commander Cullen Rutherford. So what will he do when Nessa offers him a chance of a life time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, the Color of Passion

It was common knowledge by now that Cullen Rutherford and Lynessa Lavellan were together. It spread like wildfire after a young officer came to give Cullen his reports and saw their clothes everywhere. On her trips out for missions, Dorian would tease her and Bull would whine about how she should have chosen him instead of "the good boy". She would laugh and never let it get to her, and beat her frustrations into her enemies. She was asking Blackwall to come with her, more and more. She said that Cole was still reeling from becoming more human and she didn't want to dampen his spirit with pain. Blackwall was more than happy to oblige, after all she kept him very close even after his real self was shown. She welcomed Thom Rainier back with open arms, the same arms she welcomed Warden Blackwall with. Blackwall thought of her as an unbelievably talented woman, to him she was perfect. Her slim body hid muscles, her lips were plump and pink. Her eyes were a torrent of blue and green, and her lashes never seemed to end. Blackwall has had dreams of her, moaning under him and crying his name out from those perfect lips. Her eyes full of lust, her legs wrapped tightly around him. When he awakes he is harder than the wood he splits every day. He feels so ashamed of it, and hates himself for enjoying such dreams.

Not only would he dream of her naked body, he would watch it. Nessa has never been very afraid of her body, so when she would bathe after battle she would never go that far. When she would do this Blackwall would say he needs to go piss and loop around and watch her. He felt like such a pervert but he couldn't help himself. The first time he did it she was singing softly and gently waded into the pool of cold water. It was a dark night and Blackwall wasn't worried about being caught. He felt himself go hard within seconds, watching the water play on her skin. He imagined her coming out of the water and kissing him, loving him like he has never felt before. His eyes closed in pleasure and when he opened them to look back at her, she was gone. Blackwall looked around, scared that she might have been grabbed by Venatori. When he looked back at the camp, he saw that she was on her way back. Breathing a sigh of relief he finished quickly and laced himself back in.

"What took you so long!?" Dorian said loudly when Blackwall was visible by the fire. Nessa was running a brush through her long deep red hair. Her eyes were full of their usual light and her lips were in a half smile.

"Got caught up in the scenery", he said shortly. Which was true, the Emerald Graves were extremely beautiful. Although he was more focused on the mythical beauty in the water, he couldn't deny that the land took his breath away. Nessa and Bull laughed, and her laugh made Blackwall shiver slightly. The next time he did this, they were in the Exalted Plains. Again she became drenched in blood and went to bathe, and again Blackwall watched her. Again he became hard in seconds, and he began to pleasure himself. When he looked back at her, her eyes flicked up and looked seductively at him. _How long had she known!? Did she know he was there the whole time?_ He felt himself come before he could make up any new question. When she walked out of the water, it was with emphasis on her hips moving. She never broke eye contact with him, her eyes were lustful. Blackwall's breath was taken away by the way her breast moved as she walked, and they were topped with perfect nipples. He watched as she turned so he could see the hair between her beautiful thighs, and he sucked in his breath as her hand lightly touched there. Her smile wasn't that of happiness, it was of a woman who knew what her body did to men. They never said a word to each other about what had happened for the rest of the mission. When they got back they went to the tavern and drank, but both Blackwall and Nessa held back not wanting to drink too much. Nessa's hand, whether intentional or not, had grazed Blackwall's inner thigh. When he looked up at her and around, one one seem to have noticed. After that Blackwall got up to go home, and for a brief second, he saw sadness in her eyes. He left and walked slowly back to his 'house' you could call it. His head was reeling, _should he feel this way about her? Is she not his superior? His leader?_ When he got home he closed all the doors and stripped down naked, the cold of the air made him shiver. That's when he felt eyes on him, he turned with a sword to see no one. Then hands from behind him touched his shoulders lightly and in his ear he heard, "now you know how it feels." He stood straight up, a light laugh echoed behind him. Nessa walked around him, her right fingers dragging softly across his chest making him shiver. She smiled and he could tell she drank more than he thought she did. "Do you wanna put that down?" Her long warm fingers danced down his forearm, and he set the sword down gently.

"M'lady", before he could finish she stepped closer and her breast pressed against him and her hips ever so slightly ground against him.

"You were saying?" She said with a raised eyebrow, but before Blackwall could respond she continued talking. "I know you dream about fucking me, I know you watch me bathe so you can make sure that your idea of my body is true." She said it so matter of factly, it Blackwall a moment to think, _how did she know about the dreams?_ Seemingly reading his mind she said,"Cole told me." An odd smile spread across her face, and the familiar lust filled her eyes in the full moon light. Her mouth traveled to his ear and she whispered, "I don't mind, you know. The idea of a man like you wanting me, makes me very wet." Blackwall looked stunned.

"But...what about Cullen?" She laughed lightly and not so subtly ground her hips against his very hard cock. Blackwall tried not to not make sound, making him bite his lip. She smiled and licked her perfect lips.

"He doesn't need to know. I just want you to know what it's like." Her smile was so wicked he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and fuck her brains out.  He snapped out of his lustful trance and looked at her with determination.

"No. I respect you too much to let my fantasies to get in the way." She frowned and her hand lightly stroked the tip of his cock. It made him shudder and make a slight moaning noise. A smile played on the corners of her perfect lips as she played with his cock even more. She tilted her head up to plant soft kisses on his neck, moving towards his ear. When she reached there she bit lightly on his lobe and licked where she bit. Her hands started to move faster and she began to lightly push against him, pushing him towards a table. Blackwall was more than happy to accept this movement. He felt his arms wrap around her and he groaned into her hand, and he felt his hips hit the workbench. She trailed her lips along his cheek, down his nose, and finally nibbled on his bottom lip. She knew she was in control, maybe because Cullen would let her control the sex. Blackwall on the other hand never liked feeling out of control and also wanted to make her feel the best she could. If he only had this one night with her, he would never let her forget it. He felt his hand descend to her ass and give it squeeze, she gasped quietly and smiled. He felt her hands brush through his hair and pull his face closer to her and kissed him. It was so passionate and loving that Blackwall almost felt like she really was his, not someone he stole away from another man. He gasped loudly when he came in her hand and braced himself on the table. The smile she gave him made him weak at the knees, he was more than grateful that the table was behind him.

"M'lady, I'm not the man you should be with. Not only am I not worthy but you also have a handsome man longing after you." She stuck her bottom lip out slightly, and it was all he could do to not attack it and suck on it until it was red.

"Do you really believe everything they say about me?" She looked sad and very much sober. He could only imagine what kind of pressure she is under as the Herald. He felt deeply for her, and wanted her to know what she meant to him. "A year ago no one wanted to look at the Dalish elf in the corner of the Conclave. Now everyone thinks I'm either Andraste or a lying elf who doesn't deserve life. Hell, there is now a cult made solely for killing me. Listen Blackwall, you are nothing less than me. You have devoted your life to the Wardens, that's more than I can say about myself. To me, it is I who don't deserve you. I don't deserve Cullen or what the Inquisition has done for me." Blackwall's lips parted to say something, but she put a finger to his lips. "Let me finish. I know you are going to say 'no m'lady that's not true.' So on and so forth" Her voice dropped to try and imitate his, he laughed. Her eyes narrowed and she raised a perfect eyebrow, and Blackwall stopped his laughter. "First of all, my name is not 'M'lady' it's Lynessa. Also you can call me Nessa, everyone does. Second of all, it is true and if you deny that you are ignorant to your own greatness. So stop saying you're unworthy of love and care. You made a mistake, and guess what, I and everyone else forgave you a long time ago." She gave him a smile that made his heart melt.

"M'lady, I mean Nessa, you are to kind. Far too kind for me, please go to Cullen and realize that that's where you belong. Not with a man like me." She rolled her eyes and kissed him again. This time though she opened her mouth and he felt his tongue slip into her mouth before he could stop himself. She moaned against him and he sat on the table pulling her onto his lap. He felt how wet she was, even though her breeches. She sat her core directly above his already hardening cock and he gasped as she lightly pressed down on him. Her hips began an agonizing movement over his cock, and her hands wandered through his beard. Blackwall pulled her close and placed his hands on her hips trying to quicken their pace. "No. We go at my pace", she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Please...this is torture..." he moaned against her neck. He knew she must have been smiling, and she moved just a bit faster and pushed down harder on each thrust. What made it all the more maddening was her little pants in his ears, and her small moans. It had been a while since was with a woman, but he had never felt such pleasure. She was younger than him, but the way she worked her hips and said the things she did he knew that she had been with more than just Cullen. Blackwall could not take it, he slipped his hand into her breeches and played with her clit. She moaned much louder than before and he took much pleasure in hearing it. He began to kiss and suck, careful never to leave marks.

"Maker, I want you", her voice was heavy with lust and truthfully so did Blackwall.

"I have dreamt of this for so long" he said breathlessly as he inserted one long calloused finger in her. She gasped and her nails dug into his neck. "Take off your clothes." His voice was deep and commanding and his finger moved and curled in her. Her fingers were shaking as she took her tunic and breast band off. Blackwall growled, her breast were something you saw in paintings. His lips come to her jaw as he inserted another finger in her. She bit her lip and her forehead hit the crook between his shoulder and neck. Her fingers unlaced her boots and threw them away, and then began unlacing her pants. Blackwall pulled his fingers out, much to her anger, to help pull her pull her breeches and smalls off. He switched their positions and put his two fingers back in her. She groaned loudly and her hips started to move with his fingers. He looked down at her lips between her thighs, they were pink, and he kissed them. Her gasp was sharp, and her back arched. Blackwall didn't want to hurt her with his beard, but she didn't seem to care. Her hands ran through his hair pushing his face deeper into her. His tongue spread her fold and sucked at her clit, and he felt her legs shake. His left hand gripped her thigh, while his right pushed his fingers deep inside her. Her breath was shaky and short, and she began to moan out his name. He felt her thighs tighten around his head and he held her hips down as she tried to move. Her voice was throaty and her hands tangled in his hair, he felt her cunt tighten around his fingers and she made the most amazing noise he had ever heard. He kept going until her moans became quiet and her legs unlocked from his head, her fingers untangled from his hair. She was panting more than she would even after lengthy battles.

Blackwall planted soft and gentle kisses on her stomach, under her breasts, each nipple, the hollow at her throat, collarbones, neck, and finally her jaw. He felt her breast heaving against his chest, and he lightly touched them. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his hips, when she felt how hard he was, she kissed him deeply. His hands worked their way under her back and lifted her up. Her head slumped against his chest rather tiredly. She placed her core right against the tip of his cock, Blackwall felt a heat he had never felt before. He kissed her shoulder and walked up to his bed, well hay with blankets on it, and lay her down on it. He stood up to look down at her, little beads of sweat settling on her sun-kissed skin. She looks at him with a lazy smile and shifts so he can see her body better. He could tell that she was also taking his body, all his scars and the hair on his chest. "Maker, you have more muscles and scars than anyone I have ever seen. Even Bull has less muscles than you, and that's quite the feat." She said laughing and he smiled, proud of his little victory over the Qunari. She patted the space next to her, and he laid down next to her. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her nose lightly. He held her protectively in his arms, but she rolled on top of him. Her fingers traced his cock again, and slowly inserted it into herself. Blackwall groaned at the tightness of her cunt, it was nothing like he ever felt before.

“I thought you dreamt of being inside me?” She murmured to him, and he nodded. She began to ride him slowly, and he was in bliss. His hands moved to her hips and helped her move. He couldn’t take her pace, it was slow and he wasn’t in charge. He flipped her over and thrusted hard into her, a cry of both pain and pleasure was ripped from her lips. He rather roughly sucked, bit, and licked her nipples. She wrapped her legs around his waist so his cock would hit deeper inside her. He began to groan and moan out her name, and she did the same. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they kissed again. Their tongues fought with each other for dominance of their mouths. His hand moved down to her clit and she broke away from his mouth to pant and moan, her back arched into him. He kept up his pace and her nails raked his back, and he began to lose his breath. “Blackwall...I’m.. I’m!” Before she could finish, she left out a loud cry of his name and closed her eyes. It was far better than his dreams could ever be. His forehead connected with her and he began to lose pace and his sweat dripped off him on to her. “Please don’t release in me.” He nodded and he could feel himself get close to his climax. She almost seemed to know it, and she reached down and pulled his cock out and stroked it. He came within seconds on her stomach, and he was slightly shaking. He felt like collapsing but didn’t want to hurt Nessa, or leave bruises for Cullen to find. He fell off her in a huff and they both laid there panting, their fingers intertwined.

Blackwall watches as she stands up to grab a piece of fabric to wipe off her stomach. When she turned back she smiled and walked back and laid down and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her very close, almost bone crushing close. She tucked her head into his neck and lightly kissed it, which made Blackwall smile. They laid there in blissful silence, listening to each other’s slowing heartbeats. Almost ten minutes later, he asks “what is this?”

“I...I just feel such a burning need for you. I’m never going to lie about that, I hate that I can’t be with you. There are some loves that start as duty and turn into love. Others stay passion.” She says quietly, playing with his beard, never making eye contact. He sat in silence, thinking about what she had said to him.

“You felt a duty to be with Cullen?”

“In a way yes, he told me that he felt very deeply about me. I was never a person that liked to tell people no. I did find him extremely attractive and I did like him, he interested me. But not to the extent that he cared, I felt very bad about it. So I said that I would be with him. His smile could out shine the sun, and I felt myself falling in love with the little lion.” She said this last bit with a smile, he could feel it against his neck. “But when I saw you, I felt a need. Something Cullen could never fill. It made me conflicted, and would often awake with wet smalls from dreams of you. Cullen is a man who definitely knows what I want, he gives me a lot of pleasure, but you… you were a mystery to me. I wanted to know, and I knew you wanted to be with me. I felt the need to be with you, I wanted to know what I had been lusting after for months.”

“Was it worth it?” He asks quietly. She kisses his neck and sucks gently, giving a silent yes. He gave a throaty laugh, and she smiles. He pulls her closer and wraps himself around her protectively. They lay there for what feels like an eternity, planting light kisses on their necks or cheeks.

“I have to go up to my quarters.” She whispered it, and seemed sad about it. Blackwall clung to her, he didn’t want to let her go and have her act like they hadn’t just said and did what they did. She didn’t want to leave either because she laid there for almost ten minutes more. “Please, stop making this so damn hard”, she moans into his ear. He feels her shaking out of his arms, and he loosens them and watched her stand up slowly. He stands up to and kisses her one last time, he tentatively holds her face and place his hand on her lower back. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, and pulled him close. Both their eyes shut and they stand there, him leaning over her, for a long time. When she pulls away her eyes slowly open, and they stare for a few moments, before she turns to walk away. He watches her with sad eyes, he hears her pulling her clothes on and sneak silently out. She goes up the back way through the kitchen, and turns around to look at Blackwall and smile.

The next day Nessa came over to the barn and talked to Blackwall, and the way that they looked and talked to each other, people started whispering. These whispers went as high as Lord Commander Cullen Rutherford, and he knew he needed to talk to his love. 


End file.
